Protiklady se přitahují?
by Irime
Summary: Milujeme fanfikce. Ale jsou z toho naše oblíbené postavy taky tak nadšené? (One-shot, KR SA, rating je nejspíš přehnaný, ale jistota je jistota8o))


_Česká verze mojí první anglické ff. Mírně starší, na konci zooooufale přeslazená, ale jinak docela sranda;o). _

_Varování: skalním fanouškům pairingu Tyson/Kai bez smyslu pro humor důrazně nedoporučeno. Hmm... jo, je to shonen ai/slash/kluk-s-klukem, jakkoliv tomu chcete říkat. To jen aby mi pak někdo neřekl, že jsem včas nevarovala;o)_

_Disclaimer: eaa... moment, mrknu se... Ne. vypadá to, že mi pořád Beyblade nepatří. Ah shoot! Tak snad příště.8o)_

* * *

"Je _tohle_ vůbec možné?" pochechtával se tiše Rei, když scrolloval níž po stránce, aby zjistil, co dalšího se autorovi honí hlavou. Povídka, kterou zrovna četl, byla... směšná. Nešlo mu na mysl, kam na tyhle divné nápady autoři fanfikcí vlastně chodí. Některé z nich byly vážně prostě... no, prostě naprosto _nemožné_. Copak si nikdo z nich nevšiml, že většina těchhle "originálních&velmi poutavých&velmi akčních( _Ok, to poslední je pravda..._) nápadů" je až zoufale kýčovitá? 

Navzdory tomu že v některých případech to bylo až bolestivé čtení( nejen kvůli nedostatku kvalitního slohu nebo obrovskému množství mizerných a neuvěřitelných zápletek, ale taky kvůli spoustě vážně příšerných a do očí bijících gramatických chyb), odmítal přestat. Každý přece potřebuje něco na zvednutí nálady, ne? I když to byl mírně... ehm, _masochistický _způsob, jak se zachránit před nudou, jemu to bylo jedno. A kromě toho, po tolika hodinách strávených před monitorem počítače už si na to celkem zvykl.

"Tak ale _tohle_ už je opravdu moc!" vyprskl smíchy a málem spadl ze židle.

"A co konkrétně tam máš tak směšného?"

Rei se trochu uklidnil a otočil se k "neznámému", který právě vkročil do pokoje. Ten "neznámý" nebyl nikdo jiný než jeho kapitán, jeho kamarád, "jeho Fénix" - Kai Hiwatari.

"Eh, právě jsem tu četl, že..." začal odpovídat, ale pak se najednou zarazil a podaroval Kaie nejistým úsměvem. "Ehm, nemyslím si , že bych ti to měl říkat..."

"Ale no tak, vymáčkni se," pobídl ho Kai, netrpělivě zkřížil ruce na prsou a podezíravě přimhouřil oči.

"No dobře... jde o to... jak bych to jen řekl? Koukni, ty víš, co obvykle čtu, že?" pohlédl Rei na mladíka před sebou; ten mlčky přikývl. Samozřejmě, že to věděl, občas si dokonce čítával s Reiem( _Koneckonců, každý má občas právo být zvědavý, tak proč ne já, hn?_); stejně tak si byl dobře vědom toho, jak... nezvyklé... dokážou některé příběhy na té internetové stránce být. Nikdy by to nikomu nepřiznal, ale začínal být pomalu ale jistě nervózní.

"Ok. Ehm... takže víš, že jsi VELMI oblíbený a spousta fanynek k tobě vzhlíží?" Další opatrné přikývnutí. "Tedy, existují i Tysonovi fanynky. Vlastně jsem si docela jistý, že jsou jich nejspíš stovky. A... no, některé z Tysonových fanynek jsou zároveň tvoje fanynky."

Kaiovy karmínové oči se ještě víc zúžily. Neměl ani nejmenší tušení, co se mu Rei pokoušel sdělit, ale s každým vyřčeným slovem jeho obavy narůstaly. _Má to něco společného s Tysonem? Dobrý bože! V tom případě to nemůže být nic dobrého._ Teď už si byl naprosto jistý, že by bylo lepší nechat to plavat a dál se tím nezabývat, bez jakýchkoliv dalších vysvětlení( _Já+Tyson+zvrácené myšlení potřeštěných fanynekzcela jistě něco příšerného! Nechci to vědět, ne, nechci. Ale přesto..._) Ovšem na druhou stranu, věděl až moc dobře, že jeho vlastní zvědavost by ho nenechala vyspat( _Co to může být? Zatraceně! _Musím_ to zjistit!_ ). Takže jen lehce naklonil hlavu na stranu a dal tak Reiovi nasrozuměnou, že má pokračovat.

"Ty netušíš, kam mířím, co?" povzdechl si Rei. Kai neochotně zakroutil hlavou a Rei si znovu povzdechl. "Ok, řeknu to přímo. Některé ty povídky jsou o," uchichtl se, "intimních vztazích. Mezi vámi dvěma."

Chvíli bylo ticho. Pak...

"Co tím myslíš, _intimní vztahy_? To jako milenci? Já a Tyson! To nemůžeš myslet vážně!" Rei se okamžitě přestal pochichtávat a vystrašeně ucouvl - Kai nebyl ani trochu potěšený. Jeho obvykle bezemoční tvář se nyní přetrasformovala doslova v bitevní pole, kde vyvstal válečný konflikt mezi šokem, hněvem a znechucením.

"Ale no tak, Kai! Uklidni se! Je to jen pitomá fikce!" pokusil se ho aspoň trošku zklidnit Rei.

"Ale já a Tyson? TYSON?" Kai se doslova třásl vztekem. Nebo to bylo znechucení? "Pane bože... jak mohli? Jsem snad... co vlastně? Co si o mě sakra vlastně myslí! A proč? Nechápu to! Jsou to přece mí fanoušci, ne? Měli by mě mít rádi, ne mě NENÁVIDĚT! Co jsem jim kdy udělal? Co!" Šok udělal své a Kai sklouzl od hněvu k velmi neKaiovskému stavu naprosté mizerie.

"Prostě to nechápu! Jsem vážně TAK hrozný? Vážně si zasloužím něco TAKOVÉHO?"

"Dobrý bože, přestaň, Kaii! Není to TAK hrozné." Rei nad Kaiovým prapodivným chováním obrátil oči vsloup. Kaiovou jedinou odpovědí byl jeho proslulý vraždící pohled, který ovšem bohužel neměl na Reie žádný efekt; byl už na něj natolik zvyklý, že si skoro vypěstoval imunitu.

"Tak teď se laskavě přestaň chovat jako fracek a zapomeň na to. Já vím, že je to... divná myšlenka, ale i tak nevidím žádný důvod k takovéhle melodramatičnosti." Kai neodpověděl, jen na něj chvíli tiše zíral.

"Ale upřímně, dokážeš si něco takového představit? Mě a Tysona? Myslíš, že se to může stát, nebo proč o tom píšou?" zeptal se nakonec se stopou zoufalství v hlase. Rei se na něj povzbudivě usmál a položil mu ruce na ramena.

"Ne. Nemyslím si, že se to může stát. A vážně si _nedovedu_ tebe a Tysona přestavit jako pár. Ani _nechci_." Mírně se otřásl a zašklebil se. "Nedělej si starosti, jste naprostý opak jeden druhého."

"Jo. To bych řekl," přikývl Kai, chytil Reie za ruku a odtáhl ho z pokoje. "Co bys řekl hrnku kafe?" nabídl mu, když mířili do kuchyně.

"Řekl bych mu: Ahoj, _bylo_ mi potěšením," zazubil se Rei a s uspokojením pozoroval, jak se Kaiovi na rtech objevil drobný úsměv.

"Ovšem na druhou stranu, říká se, že se protiklady přitahují."

"Hrmf!"

"Hm... Hmm..."

"Hn... Možná máš pravdu."

"Cože!"

Mlčení.

"Kaii?"

Žádná odezva.

"Kaii! Co to mělo být!"

"Nic. Vůbec nic... nebo žeby?" Triumfální úšklebek.

"Hiwatari Kaii! Přestaň si ze mě střílet!"

"Heh, jen mě to tak napadlo..."

Ticho. Víc ticha. Ještě víc ticha.

"Co bys dělal, Reii?"

"Eh?"

"Co bys dělal, kdybys zjistil, že já a Tyson jsme tajní milenci?"

Rei se zamračil, vážně přemýšlejíc, a pak se mu rty taktéž protáhly v šibalském úšklebku a on se nahnul ke Kaiovi, tiše mu šeptajíc do ouška.

"Bez milosti bych ho rozcupoval na koušíčky za uloupení mojeho Miláššška."

Kai se jemně zasmál, přitáhl si Reie do náručí a jemně ho políbil na spánek. Rei se šťastně usmál a zlehýnka svého Fénixe pohladil po tváři.

"To nebylo moc hezké, říkat takové věci," prohodil a vpil se zlatým pohledem do karmínových hlubin svého "Miláššška".

"Ale ale, copak to je. Někdo tady žárlí?"

"Hmm... už to tak vypadá," odtušil Rei a políbil Kaiovy vábivé rty. "A kdo by nežárlil? Jsi prostě k nakousnutí a každý by tě chtěl; je jenom přirozené, že mám obavy, aby mi tě někdo neodvedl, neukradl mi _mého_ Fénixe."

"To se jistě nestane," zasmál se lehce Kai a raději sám ukradl polibek od svého "Koťátka". "Nenechám tě jen tak být, na to jsi moc jedinečný. Můj Kotjonok. To tys ukázal Fénixovi, jak létat. Tys mi dal moje křídla a já mám v úmyslusi je zatím nechat. A na to potřebuju mít kolem sebe svého Tygra."

/ KONEC /

* * *

A/N: "Kotjonok" je ruský výraz pro "koťátko" 


End file.
